House of Pi: EDDIE FINDS OUT!
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Just my alternate scene if when Eddie asked Patricia if his dad was part of the society Fabian didn't interrupt. Little bit of Peddie. Lil bit O.O.C.


**A/N First HOA Fanic. PEDDIE! Anyway am i the only one who ships Kalfie and Kabian (KT/Alfie KT/Fabian) Also has anyone else notice that out of everyone the only one who can get Patricia to do anything without that much convincing is Fabian. He convinced her to work with KT and she hates her. SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER.**

**Scene takes place during House of PI when Eddie discovers Eric is in the society.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HOA**

* * *

"Are you serious. Didnt Fabian tell you?" Patricia asked Eddie. She was sure Fabian was suppose to tell him about his dad being part of some secret society. That's at least what Fabian told her. Truth be told she wasnt listening.

"No. Wha- Ugh..." Eddie grumbled and grab Patricia's hand and dragged her outside the school grounds. Back to the fence where she first discovered was his dad. _Ironic...huh._ Eddie thought. As they got to the fence no one was there. The classes all went back to their houses.

"My Dad is part of some society?" Eddie asked disbelieving his father would be evil.

"Well..." Patricia trailed off. "Yea.. he is with Victor and Denby."

Eddie couldn't believe it his very own father was some how part of an evil society. Eric Sweet. Truth be told he didn't really know his father that long. Eric walked out on them when Eddie was barely 3 for some unknown reasons. Donna, Eddie's mom always thought he fell in love with another woman when in reality Eric left to England in order to search for the elixir. So he and family could be together forever. But Eddie and Donna didnt know all that. Eric tried to stay in Eddie's life. Every birthday of Eddie's Eric would send a card, he wouldnt sign it but Eddie always knew it was him.

Around Eddie's 15th birthday the cards stop and Eddie began getting into trouble with his friends. Deciding that it would give Eddie a chance to meet his father, Donna sent him to England for boarding school. Eric tried to reconnect with his son and slowly he did. But now here Eddie was the girl who broke his heart telling him his dad was part of this society.

"Denby's using him!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Maybe but he was in it way before Denby was here."

"Then Victor."

"Eddie."

"MY DAD ISNT EVIL!" He argued and placed his head in his hands propping himself on stone. Patricia was taken a back by him shouting it but soon regained her composture. Silence. Patricia could hear soft sniffling. Carefully she walked up to him.

"You know all my life I wondered what my dad was like. When I was offered to come here I thought hey maybe there's a reason why he left. I started to grow to like him and now you're here telling me he's some kind of monster." Eddie chuckled darkly. When something crossed his mind "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fabian told me he-"

"No.. Patricia why didn't _you_ tell me?" Eddie pried. She is_-was_ his girlfriend she should've told him.

"You know telling your ex his father is part of some society that tried to-"

"You could have told me when we were together."

"He wasn't in it-"

"Don't lie to me Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I didnt want to ruin your point of your father."

"Well...thanks." Eddie mumbled. When he remebered she didnt finish her sentence."He tried to what?"

"Kill us." Patricia quietly whispered but Eddie heard her.

"WHAT!"

"He didn't do it on purpose he probably thought it was symbollic." Patricia covered. Eddie was looking at her with a 'please explain' look. "When Nina was still here this crazy guy named Rufus was after the exilir, a potion that made you immortal, and Victor and your father were after it too. Rufus turned against them and held all us prisoner. when we were all in the basement he revealed that a life for a life wasn't symbollic it was real. So he drank and Alfie pretended to die and the rest you know from the osirin thing."

"My Dad is a monster." Eddie confirmed.

"No he isn't he probaly did it because he was forced too. Your father even though is totally nerdy he wouldn't hurt anyone." Patricia comforted. She sent him a small smile and he felt better. She was right his father was probably forced. And he wouldn't stop until he figured out why.

"One more thing Slimeball." Patricia added.

"Yes Yacker." And Patricia pushed him into the muddy ground.

"That's for dragging me here! Weasel!"

* * *

**Well...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
